


Getting good reactions

by lifeandlies



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeandlies/pseuds/lifeandlies
Summary: It was just supposed to be a prank.Or, Claude accidentally watches his teammates having sex.





	Getting good reactions

**Author's Note:**

> Just your good old fashioned accidental voyeurism fic, nothing original to be found here. But I couldn't not write it in response to [this post](https://couturriere.tumblr.com/post/178822516200/ivan-provorov-figured-something-was-up-but-he-was). 
> 
> Title from See No Evil by Television, which I decided on like this: my first thought for the title was "see no evil", but I didn't quite like it, so I googled "see no evil lyrics" and found this song, which I had never heard before, and liked this line. Have to find titles somehow I guess...
> 
> Let me know if there's something else I should have tagged for!

It was just supposed to be a prank.

 

Claude steals one of Provy's key cards to his and TK's hotel room, sneaks in and hides in the closet, and waits for the perfect moment to scare the living shit out of them. It'll be fun!

 

He's snickering to himself, reveling in the childishness of it, when the sound of the door opening makes him hold his breath. He breathes out as slowly and quietly as he can, and through the crack in the closet door, he sees that it's Ivan. He's alone, for now, so Claude decides to wait a little longer. It'll be funnier if he gets both of them.

 

Claude has a good view of the bed closest to him, and by the way the lighting falls in the room, Claude is pretty confident that he'll be hidden by shadows, even if Ivan were to look towards the slight opening in the closet door.

 

Ivan strips down to his boxers quickly and efficiently before faceplanting into bed, and Claude feels only slightly guilty about letting his eyes trail down the long pale expanse of Ivan's back. Ivan's pretty, so sue him.

 

Nothing much happens for the next few minutes. Ivan seems to be dead to the world, and so Claude concentrates on keeping quiet. Thankfully he doesn't have to wait too long before the door opens again, this time with TK coming through. Claude grins to himself. Any moment now...

 

TK dumps his bags on the unoccupied bed, slips out of his coat, and then, just as Claude starts leaning forward, ready to jump out of his hiding place, TK crawls right into Ivan's bed. Claude is so shocked that he freezes in place.

 

“Hey,” TK says softly. “You awake?”

 

“Mmmm no,” Ivan says grumpily, but he rolls over onto his back anyway, and TK leans down for a kiss. Claude's eyes go wide. He needs to let them know that he's here, but... he had no idea the two of them were a thing. Claude had no idea either of them were even into dudes, which means that if he shows himself, he's forcing them to out themselves to him. Jesus. He knows now anyway, but maybe it's kinder to keep quiet, let them come out when they're ready. They'll probably go to sleep any minute, and Claude can sneak out, and TK and Ivan will be none the wiser. Yes. Good plan.

 

“TK, I'm tired,” he hears Ivan mumble, in between the sounds of kisses getting sloppier.

 

TK makes a noise against Ivan's lips. “Please?” he asks. “You don't even have to do anything. I'll do all the work.”

 

“...Fine,” Ivan says, but he sounds fond. Claude can't keep his eyes off them when TK grins, and starts scooting down the bed.

 

Claude almost swallows his tongue. Fuck fuck fuck he should have gotten out when he had the chance. He can't possibly reveal himself now, it'll be mortifying for everyone involved.

 

“Don't even try to pretend like you're doing me a favor,” TK says, and rubs his nose up where Ivan's dick is clearly visible through his underwear. “You're already hard.”

 

“Get on with it then,” Ivan says, already a little breathless, and the sound of his voice sends a prickle over Claude's skin.

 

TK wastes no time, pulling Ivan's underwear off in one swift tug. Claude squeezes his eyes shut, determined not to watch and to give the two of them back some of the privacy they don't know they've lost. But only a few seconds later, Ivan makes such a beautiful sound, a low, satisfied moan, that Claude's eyes fly back open without his conscious permission. He's greeted by the sight of TK's cheeks hollowed around the head of Ivan's dick, and Claude has to clench his jaw shut to avoid making a similar sound of his own. They look gorgeous together. Ivan's eyes are shut and he's smiling blissfully, head tilted backwards and his hands curled in TK's hair. TK is bobbing his head in short, shallow movements, lips stretched so beautifully, and he's enthusiastic about it too, making small aborted sounds around Ivan's dick. His hips are grinding against the bed, and he's clearly getting off on this as much as Ivan is. Claude can feel his own dick starting to pay attention. He takes a deep breath, as quietly as he can, and wills himself not to be affected. But it's a lost cause already. Even when he closes his eyes he can hear the sounds they're making, and it's one of the hottest things he's ever heard.

 

“Fuck yeah, TK,” Ivan moans, “you're so good, it's so fucking good,” and TK responds by taking more of Ivan in, pushing his head lower, and Ivan mewls. Claude has to press the palm of his hand against his own dick to relieve some of the pressure that's building there.

 

TK moves his hand up to grab the base of Ivan's dick, jerks him to the same rhythm as he's sucking. Ivan sighs out a satisfied and breathless yeah that makes Claude shiver with how good it sounds, before he steadily gets louder.

 

“I'm gonna,” he grits out, “Travis, I'm gonna...” TK lifts his head up and off of Ivan and starts jerking him hard and fast, until Ivan's body seizes up, and he comes with a long and drawn out groan.

 

“God, Ivan, the way you sound,” TK says breathlessly, and Claude can't help but silently agree.

 

Ivan only takes a moment to gather himself before sitting up and reaching for the zipper on TK's pants.

 

“Come on,” he says, “off,” and TK pushes them down hastily, getting a hand on his own painfully hard dick. “Yeah, like that,” Ivan says with a grin, and leans back against the headboard. “Come on me, babe.” TK groans, and it only takes him a few strokes before he's coming hard and fast onto Ivan's stomach, now messy with both their release.

 

TK collapses down on the bed next to Ivan, and Ivan leans over him to place a quick and gentle kiss on his lips.

 

“Fuck, that was great,” TK says, and Ivan laughs. “I really needed that.”

 

“It was good,” Ivan agrees. “But now I really want to sleep.”

 

“Fine, fine,” TK huffs, and he gets off the bed to quickly get rid of the rest of his clothes. Ivan leans over the edge to grab his own discarded t-shirt to clean up the mess on his stomach.

 

“Nasty,” TK comments, and Ivan flips him off.

 

“I'm not getting out of bed to wash now,” he says, and TK shrugs. He makes a short detour to turn off the ceiling lights, leaving the room only illuminated by the soft warm glow from the lamp on the bedside table. TK burrows in next to where Ivan had made himself comfortable under the covers. He grabs a hold of Ivan's arm to wrap around himself, snuggling close to make himself the little spoon. Ivan makes a soft sound of contentment, shifting slightly to arrange them to his liking, and TK stretches over to turn off the last lamp.

 

The room goes dark, and the silence is heavy around them. Claude barely dares to breathe.

 

“G'night,” he hears a soft voice say, and it's echoed by a slightly deeper one.

 

Claude is really starting to get uncomfortable in his closet – he has to hunch slightly so as not to hit his head on the top shelf, and he's still hard in his pants, his dick throbbing and begging for attention. But he doesn't dare to move for a long time, even after he's sure the two boys on the bed are breathing heavily with sleep. Finally, he carefully starts to shift his weight, pushing at the closet door a millimeter at the time in case it creaks, until it's open wide enough for him to slip through. He steps out into the room, closes the closet door behind him, and tiptoes towards the door. He can't see anything in the dark, so he trails his hand along the wall to make sure he knows where he is. Miraculously, he doesn't disturb or trip over anything before he reaches the hotel room door.

 

It's completely impossible to open the damn thing silently, but he does his best, and he doesn't hear any sound of either Ivan or TK being disturbed from their sleep. Once he's finally, finally out in the hallway, Claude lets out a heavy breath he feels like he's been holding for an hour. Jesus fucking Christ, this was the worst idea he's ever had. But he hurries to his own, thankfully private room, and feels terribly guilty as he thrusts a hand down his pants the moment he's through the door.

 

(He privately awards himself a goddamn Oscar for how genuinely surprised he acts when Ivan and TK come into the locker room holding hands a few months later.)

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr](http://bittelitt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
